MY SWEET BOY
by egatoti
Summary: Siapa yang tahu?Wonwoo yang dikenal dingin bin judes itu bisa bersemu?Tidak akan ada yang percaya. Kim Mingyu, betapa beruntungnya kau. This is BoysLove story. MEANIE only. yaoi. school life {SVT fic}


_**MY SWEET BOY**_

* * *

 _ **Story by**_

 **** _ **egatoti**_

 _ **Main Casts :**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Others**_

 _ **Pair : MEANIE only**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam nama selebihnya isi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya**_

 _ **No Plagiat**_

 _ **This is BoysLove story**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **I'd Warn you**_

* * *

Berisik.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan kelas sebelas ipa dua saat ini. Bahkan kata unggulan yang tersemat tidak membuat para murid di kelas ini berbeda dengan kelas lain.

 _SSAP!_

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan Kwon Soonyoung segera menutup buku novel milik Wonwoo yang tebalnya melebihi kamus bahasa. Wonwoo segera melirik sang pelaku disampingnya dengan datar.

"Oh ayolah, sesekali bergabunglah dengan kami, jangan terus terusan berkutat dengan makhluk itu", Soonyoung menunjuk novel tersebut dengan mulutnya. Si Kwon berkacak pinggang menatap Wonwoo.

Ia tidak habis pikir, baik itu ada guru bahkan tidak ada guru. Sama saja. Baca terus. Soonyoung juga tahu, sangat mengingatnya bahkan, pepatah yang mengatakan buku adalah gudang ilmu. Tapi ayolah, kalian tahu sendiri sifat Soonyoung bagaimana.

Niatnya ingin mengatakan "Hei, Wonwoo-ah kau tahu, jika kau membaca buku ini terus, bisa-bisa matamu semakin tenggelam", Hendaknya sih begitu, tapi ngga terlaksana.

Muka papan itu yang menggagalkannya. Ditatap begitu saja sudah membuat Soonyoung merinding, gimana nanti coba?,

Bisa-bisa muka tampannya ditimpuk pula. -_-

Wonwoo mulai melirik kawan-kawannya, ada yang saling melempar kertas, anak laki-laki pada sibuk dengan pertandingan bola semalam, yang perempuan pada sibuk bergosip tentang idola mereka, sahabat-sahabatnya juga sibuk main gaplek menggunakan kartu domino.

Permainan yang menarik menurutnya, tetapi tetap saja tidak menyurutkan niat Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan bacaan. Akhirnya dengan kemampuan yang jauh dibawah rata-rata Wonwoo pun melancarkan jurus jitu miliknya.

"Aduh, perutku sakit", Wonwoo segera bangkit hendak keluar dari kelas, tidak lupa menyambar novel miliknya.

Soonyoung yang melihat kepergian Wonwoo lantas memutar bola matanya jengah, " _YA,_ Wonwoo. Aktingmu benar benar rendah kau tahu- hmph…", Dengan kasar Lee Jihoon menyumpal mulut Soonyoung dengan kue bolu yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Berisik sekali sih, ngga bisa konsen nih", Soonyoung meringis pelan mendengar kalimat sarkas kekasihnya.

Jadi setelah Soonyoung memastikan telah menelan bolu tersebut, ia menatap Jihoon, melas, "Jihoonie sayangku, cintaku, kamu tidak lihat?, Wonwoo tidak boleh seperti ini terus menerus, antisosial itu namanya, sangat tidak baik Jihoonku sayang",

Baik Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Jun, bahkan Jihoon yang mendengarnya sontak saja berekspresi mual mendengar kalimat lebay Soonyoung.

"Dia memang begitu dari zaman bahorok sana, jadi biarkan saja", Jeonghan yang mengatakannya, membuat Jihoon yang hendak menggeplak kepala Soonyoung jadi terhenti.

"Tapi sejak istirahat pertama, Wonwoo belum ada makan, kalian yakin akan membiarkannya bersama buku sialan itu?", Jihoon kini membuka suara, ia sependapat dengan Soonyoung kali ini.

" _Well,_ Kalau masalah itu, sudah ada orang yang tepat untuk mengurusnya", Seungcheol menimpal yang dibalas 'oh' ria oleh kawan-kawannya.

Merekapun mulai melanjutkan permainan yang sempat terhenti akibat membahas Wonwoo tadi.

.

.

.

Sejauh penglihatan Wonwoo, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan penjaga perpustakan yang Wonwoo kenal baik. Jisoo _Hyeong._ Begitu Wonwoo memanggilnya.

Setelah Wonwoo menyapa penjaga perpustakaan tersebut, Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat favorit, bagian pojok dari ruangan itu dan tepat di samping jendela besar.

Jendela tersebut memberinya pemandangan indah. Dibawah sana juga terdapat lapangan besar, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasa bosan berada di dalam kelas.

Dibawah sana beberapa siswa sibuk mengoper bola basket sana sini, tidak tahu mana lawan dan kawan. Kan bukan Wonwoo yang ikut. Ia juga melihat banyak siswi sibuk berteriak. Meneriakkan kata-kata semangat. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sungguh tidak ada kerjaan.

Wonwoo mulai membuka novel miliknya. Sedikit kebingungan saat mencari halaman yang ia baca terakhir kali, karena tidak sempat menandai buku tersebut gara-gara Soonyoung.

Wonwoo segera memfokuskan diri pada bacaan saat ia telah memukan halaman yang tepat.

Bermenit-menit telah terlewati, tanpa sadar Wonwoo terlelap dengan posisinya yang menyandar pada dinding.

Mengabaikan sekitarnya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di kelasnya, ataupun Jisoo _hyeong_ dan sahabat-sahabat Wonwoo.

Tidak pula Wonwoo pedulikan roti bungkus pemberian dari Jisoo yang baru sekali ia gigit.

.

.

.

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

Suara langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang lorong menuju perpustakaan. Kim Mingyu. Sang kapten basket di sekolahnya.

Tinggi

Tampan

Kulit tan nya yang _sexy_ apalagi saat ia mendribble bola basket.

Idola para perempuan di sekolah bahkan sampai terkenal di sekolah lain.

Guru-guru membanggakannya sebagai murid berprestasi.

Kaya

Namun ya begitulah, Mingyu adalah manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

 _Yap_ Kim Mingyu yang popular itu adalah _gay._ Membuat para siswi gigit jari. Bahkan siswa yang berstatus _submissive_ hanya bisa meringis pelan telah kehilangan _jackpot_.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu saja, Mingyu bukanlah _gay_ sebelumnya, hanya satu orang yang mampu membelokkannya. Yang mampu membuat Mingyu menghancurkan moto 'aku selurus tiang listrik dijalan'. Satu orang yang kini telah menjadi tunangan Kim Mingyu.

Jeon Wonwoo namanya. Ia anak pertama dari keluarga Jeon dari dua bersaudara. Bertetangga dengan Lee Jihoon. Tinggi dan kurus perawakannya, kulit putih pucatnya yang akan memerah jika berdiri di tengah panas terlalu lama, apalagi saat Mingyu menggodanya entah itu kecupan ataupun kata kata manis yang selalu membuat muka yang putih pucat itu memerah sampai ke telinga, itu bagian paling favorit Mingyu.

Siapa yang tahu?

Wonwoo yang dikenal dingin bin judes itu bisa bersemu?

Tidak akan ada yang percaya. Kim Mingyu, betapa beruntungnya kau.

Ahh, memikirkan wajah manis kekasihnya, membuat langkah kaki Mingyu semakin cepat menuju perpustakaan. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan ia tidak mau kekasihnya terkunci di perpustakaan itu.

Walau kemungkinan tersebut sangatlah kecil persentasenya. Apa Mingyu lupa keberadaan Jisoo? _Well,_ Mingyu kita ini sebenarnya diliputi perasaan cemburu kawan.

Sebenarnya saat ia lagi asik-asiknya bermain basket bersama anak anak lain, ia mendapat kiriman pesan dari Jisoo kalau kekasihnya itu tidur di perpustakaan. Lagi.

Tanpa tedeng aling Mingyu langsung bergegas mengambil tasnya setelah melempar bola yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke rekan sepermainannya, Hansol.

.

.

.

Dia sudah berada di depan mata. Wajahnya yang pucat di terpa cahaya senja membuatnya semakin indah di mata elang Mingyu. Shh, ingin rasanya ia menerkam Wonwoo saat ini juga.

Namun sekilas Mingyu teringat akan pesan Seungcheol, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Wonwoo melupakan makan siangnya hanya demi novel sialan ini.

Mingyu mendesah lelah sembari melangkah ke depan menuju Wonwoo. Ia mengelus pipi pucat itu perlahan berniat membangunkan Wonwoo. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil jadi lebih baik ia gendong saja Wonwoo. Lagi pula ia juga dapat keuntungan dengan menggedong Wonwoo.

Setelah membenarkan posisi Wonwoo di belakang punggungnya, ia pun bersiap melangkah keluar diikuti Jisoo yang telah selesai dengan urusan mengunci pintu perpustakaan tersebut.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Menikmati kesunyian yang mereka cipta.

"Dingin", ucap Wonwoo pelan, tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Mingyu.

"Kau bawa jaket", Mingyu menatap Jisoo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku bawa mobil, suatu keberuntungan bagi kita berada di satu apartemen", Jisoo mengucapkannya enteng.

Saran orangtua yang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus tinggal berdua didalam satu apartemen. Mingyu tidak keberatan. Itu artinya dia bebas bukan?

Mendengar kalimat Jisoo tersebut, Mingyu mengerutkan kening tanda ia bimbang. Benar benar sial baginya karena mobil miliknya sedang berada di bengkel.

Lebih baik naik mobil daripada tidak sama sekali. Entar kalau Wonwoo sakit, dia pula yang kena imbasnya. Dua wanita yang sudah Mingyu anggap ibu itu sudah pasti akan mengomel seharian akibat kelalaiannya menjaga Wonwoo, entah dapat informasi dari mana ia pun tidak tahu.

Mingyu segera membaringkan Wonwoo di _seat_ belakang mobil, setelah memastikan tubuh itu tertutupi selimut iapun segera menutup pintu dan mengambil tempat di samping pengemudi.

 _Chevrolet_ hitam itu segera melesat membelah jalanan yang di penuhi salju di setiap sisi jalan tersebut. Selama perjalanan suasana di mobil tersebut hanya dipenuhi instrument instrument melodi yang membuat Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan selimut yang tersampir di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa memilikinya", ucap Mingyu memutus keheningan yang cukup lama. Jisoo meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku tau, itu sebabnya aku tidak menyentuhnya di saat aku memiliki kesempatan", Dengan sedikit terkekeh Jisoo melirik Mingyu, kemudian kembali focus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Mendengar kata 'menyentuhnya' membuat Mingyu menggeram pelan. Ia berdecih pelan sembari menenangkan dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia langsung menghajar Jisoo sekarang juga.

"Kau benar-benar minta di hajar, _bung_ ", Perkataan dingin dari Mingyu tidak membuat Jisoo berhenti memanasi pemuda tersebut.

"Kau yakin bisa?, yang ada entar kau yang dihajar Wonwoo karena telah menyakiti _hyeong_ kesayangannya", Oke ini sudah di luar batas, Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Hong Jisoo, kalau kau diam, sebisa mungkin aku akan mentoler untuk tidak membeberkan _one night stand_ mu, kau tau? Imej malaikatmu bisa saja jatuh dalam beberapa menit saja", _skakmat._ Mingyu memiliki kartu as di tangan iblisnya itu.

" _fine, I'm done"_ , Hong Jisoo membalasnya dengan jengah, Mingyu pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Nah lebih baik begini. Lebih tenang bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak kedinginan? Kenapa pula kau bermain di tengah dingin begini", Jisoo melirik pakaian Mingyu. Kaos hitam besar tanpa lengan dengan celana seragam sekolah. Sedangkan bajunya entah kemana, mungkin sudah berada di dalam tas selempang milik Mingyu.

"Kau tidak lihat aku keringatan? Lagipula aku merasa ada sensasi tersendiri berbasah basahan di musim dingin", ucap Mingyu sambil mengipas ngipas dirinya. Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?", Tanya Jisoo melirik Wonwoo yang di gendong kembali setelah turun dari mobil. Jaga-jaga kalau saja selimut itu jatuh.

"Sekitar lima menit dari sekarang, ku rasa", mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Aku takjub, Wonwoo bisa tertidur nyaman tanpa terganggu", Mingyu terkekeh pelan mendengar Jisoo. Sudah ia katakan, Wonwoo kalau tidur itu sama dengan orang mati. Sekalipun itu gempa mengguncang bumi ini.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku"

"Kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya,,, sepupu"

 _TING_

Pintu lift tersebut tertutup sempurna seiring kekehan kecil dari Jisoo.

Mingyu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan angka 4070 tersebut dan memasukinya setelah menggesekkan kartu khusus ke mesin otomatis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan menguras banyak energy ekstra buat membangunkan putri tidur ini", Mingyu mengeluh setelah menidurkan Wonwoo di sofa besar yang terdapat di ruang tamu.

1 menit. _Gagal_

5 menit. _Gagal lagi_

20 menit. _Gagal bung_

Hingga menit ke tiga puluh pun, Wonwoo masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Astaga, makanan sudah dingin, anak ini masih saja ngga bangun-bangun"

Mingyu mendudukkan diri dengan berselonjor. Menjadikan sofa tersebut sebagai sandaran. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk segera mandi, hingga Mingyu pun segera menyambar handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tidak lama setelah Mingyu melesat ke kamar mandi, mata itu mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Ia berada di apartemennya sendiri.

Tapi kenapa?, ingatannya masih sangat jelas kalau ia berada di perpustakaan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?", Wonwoo melirik Kim Mingyu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Beberapa tetes air jatuh saat ia mengusak kepalanya. Dengan inisiatifnya Wonwoo segera bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Mingyu, ia langsung mengambil handuk kecil yang melingkari leher Mingyu.

"Tidak akan kering kalau hanya pakai tangan, sudah berapa kali sih aku bilang, dasar degil", Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan dari pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Sengaja, biar kau yang melakukannya", Jawaban tersebut membuat Wonwoo merengut.

"Dan juga, supaya aku bisa melihat wajahmu lebih dekat, hahaha- aduh,,,", Mingyu meringis saat Wonwoo memukul kepalanya dengan handuk kecil. Mengabaikan ringisan Mingyu, dengan santainya Wonwoo melenggang menuju dapur, hendak memanaskan makanan yang dibeli Mingyu tadi.

"Muka merahmu itu menggemaskan Won", Wonwoo berjengit saat Mingyu mengecup pipinya dari samping dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Bisa Mingyu lihat telinga Wonwoo semakin memerah, ahh sudah berapa lama mereka tidak begini.

 _Terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat_

Wonwoo merapal kata tersebut saat merasakan punggungnya menempel erat dengan perut datar nan keras itu. Tangannya bahkan tak bisa untuk tidak bergetar. Mingyu adalah orang yang berbahaya buat jantungnya. _Oh God aku tidak mau mati muda._

"Gyu-ya, bagaimana aku bisa bergerak kalau kau memelukku terus", Wonwoo mengeluh saat Mingyu juga mangapit tangannya. Bukannya melepas, Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Itulah yang ku inginkan", Mingyu langsung mematikan mesin pemanas makanan tersebut dan langsung membawa tubuh mereka mundur. Mingyu menyender di meja makan yang satu satunya berada di dapur minimalis mereka. Ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Wonwoo.

Juntaian rambut pendek milik Mingyu sedikit menggelitik Wonwoo, ia pun mengelus rambut itu pelan. _Yeah, its tickle but fun._

"Apa ada masalah?", Wonwoo bertanya hati-hati, melihat tingkah laku Mingyu yang tidak biasa membuat Wonwoo yakin ada sesuatu terjadi. Terasa di leher Wonwoo kalau Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aromamu,,,hm,kau belum mandi tapi kenapa tetap saja wangi", Gumaman Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sontak memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Niat muji apa tidak sih, aku pergi nih", Wonwoo-nya merajuk ahh sungguh manis sekali. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Jarang-jarang kan Wonwoo kayak gitu, apalagi dengannya.

"Oh benarkah?, Wonwooku mau pergi? Ahh, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin memberi sesuatu", satu kalimat tersebut membuat hentakan kaki Wonwoo terhenti.

Wonwoo segera menghadap Mingyu, menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"Hadiah? Kau bawa hadiah? Untuk ku? Mana? Mana?", Wonwoo celingak celinguk mencari hadiah itu di sekitar tubuh Mingyu.

Ahh, tatapan itu lagi. Imannya tidak kuat kalau dihadapi yang beginian. Jeon Wonwoo, kau benar-benar.

 _CUP_

Mingyu tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia pun mengecup Wonwoo yang dengan sukses menghentikan gerakan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

" _N-neo mwo-",_ Mata Wonwoo membulat lucu saat menatap Mingyu dengan gerakan kaku. Ia melihat pemuda tan itu mengelus dadanya pelan, entah apa maksudnya itu.

"hahh sudah kubilang, _hajimaa,_ kau nyaris membuat jantungku copot dengan menatapku seperti itu", Mingyu menunjuk muka Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan miring. _Maksudnya apa coba?_

"Ini wajah tidak boleh miring sebelah ingat, mata ini ahh berapa kali kubilang jangan menatapku terlalu lama seperti itu", Mingyu mengusap mata anak itu dengan pelan setelah meluruskan kepala Wonwoo. Mungkin bermaksud mengembalikan mata itu menjadi sipit seperti biasanya.

Wonwoo hanya manut tidak protes atas apa yang dilakukan Mingyu.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang duduklah, aku sudah lapar", Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk dan dia segera mengambil makanan tersebut dari oven.

"Tapi aku belum mandi Gyu", Wonwoo berucap saat Mingyu meletakkan piring terakhir di meja. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke piring makanan yang ia siapkan. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Makanlah dulu, mandi bisa urusan nanti", Wonwoo yang mendengarnya merengut, "Tapi aku tidak mau buntal Gyu, kau tahu? Mandi setelah makan itu akan membuat perutmu jadi buntal. Seperti ikan gembung. Aku sudah capek-capek membuat perutku datar dan kau malah menjelekkannya".

Mingyu menggaruk telinga kanannya yang tidak gatal, mendengar celotehan Wonwoo membuat ia tidak jadi-jadi menyuapkan _spaghetti_ itu ke mulutnya.

"Kau harus makan. _Whether you like or not_. Lagian dari sudut mana perutmu itu datar?, kembung ke dalam sih iya", Sewot Mingyu yang mulai menyuapkan _spaghetti_ ke Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo terpaksa harus mengunyahnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sudah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil", Wonwoo segera memasukkan suapan besar itu ke mulutnya. Mingyu nyaris terbahak melihat wajah menggembung itu lucu belum lagi dia melakukannya saat kesal. _Astaga betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini._

"Nah begitu tau. Anak pintar. Dimataku kau selalu jadi anak kecil kok", Mingyu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam legam itu gemas.

"Mingyuuuuuuuu", Rengekan itu memenuhi ruangan disertai tawa membahana Mingyu.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah duduk santai di sofa menikmati tontonan kartun pororo, kesukaan Wonwoo. Ia sudah mandi setelah paksaan Mingyu, makanya mukanya tampak segar.

" _YA,_ kok dimatikan? Kemarikan remotnya, ish", Mingyu memiringkan badan Wonwoo agar mengadap ke arahnya.

"Kudengar kemarin ada yang sibuk merengek minta hadiah, jadi setelah mempertimbangan beberapa-", Wonwoo segera menginstruksi membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan menyadari kalimatnya terlalu bertele-tele.

" _Arra arra,_ Nah. Hadiah dariku. Bukalah", Mingyu memberi Wonwoo sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna hitam dengan pita biru yang menjadi hiasannya. Wonwoo segera membuka kotak tersebut, ia sedikit terkejut melihat isinya.

"Aku tahu aku pengertian, waktu itu aku tak sampai hati melihatmu yang memelototi gelang itu, jadi kubelikan itu un- _uhuk",_ Wonwoo menubruk Mingyu dengan keras. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. Padahal waktu itu sudah sangat lama terjadi, namun Mingyu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, membuat Wonwoo jadi terharu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih mengingatnya, ahh senangnya. Bahkan aku nyaris lupa- _umph",_ Mingyu membungkam Wonwoo dengan bibirnya. Membuat Wonwoo melotot kaget.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencuri start dari ku", Mingyu membawa Wonwoo agar duduk di pangkuannya, membuat Wonwoo harus menunduk ke arahnya.

"Mana terima kasihnya, setidaknya satu ciuman sudah mewakili kata terima kasih untuk ku", Wonwoo gelagapan. Jaraknya lebih parah dari yang tadi, semoga saja mukanya tidak memerah karena ini.

"Tadi kau sudah menciumku, jadi dua dong jadinya entar", Sibuk memikirkan seribu alasan untuk menghindar dari permintaan kekasihnya. Ingin melepaskan diri dari Mingyu tetapi anak itu malah semakin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. _Astaga Mingyu, dasar tidak peka._

"Itu bukan cium namanya, itu hanya menutup mulutmu agar tidak bising, Oh ayolah satu kali saja susahnya minta ampun", Mingyu mengeluh atas kekeras kepalaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihatnya terpaksa mengalah.

"Baiklah, sekali saja kan?", Mingyu mengangguk, matanya berbinar tidak sabar. Jadi dengan malu-malu Wonwoo mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sedikit lagi Mingyu, yak sedikiit lagi.

 _CUP_

"Sudah tuh ciumannya. Sekarang lepaskan", Wonwoo segera menjauhkan wajahnya secepat kilat agar muka merahnnya tidak ketahuan oleh Mingyu. Tanpa disadarinya Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia segera menarik leher pemuda di atasnya dan menubruk bibir mereka. Melumatnya pelan.

"Aku maunya lama sayang"

" _Fine,_ lakukanlah sepuasmu, asal jangan sampai membuatku mati kehabisan nafas", Mingyu terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu. Iapun mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Mingyu melumat kembali bibir plum itu pelan, tidak perlu terburu-buru _toh_ Wonwoo-nya tidak akan kemana-mana.

Wonwoo dibuatnya terbuai akibat ciuman itu. Ia pun menyusul Mingyu yang sudah memejamkan matanya lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Ingin mencoba yang baru ngga? _French kiss_ misalnya? Aduh-Wonwoo-ah kenapa kau hobi sekali memukulku, sekali saja ayolaahh", Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu di ruang tamu.

"Dalam mimpimu Tuan Kim"

* * *

 _END_

 _BATAM_

 _01/08/2017_

 _11.08 AM_

* * *

 _hai ^_^_

 _aku buat meanie lagi hehe_

 _lagi demam shipperin mereka, duh_

 _ini oneshoot saja ya ;)_

 _tinggalkan jejak dong ^_^_

 _annyeong chingu-deul ^_^_


End file.
